iThe Greatest Generation
by Moviepal
Summary: After watching a movie about World War II, Sam Falls asleep and dreams about the gang being part of the generation that had to fight the war. Love,War, Loss, and doing your part.
1. Chapter 1

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 1:

Call To Duty

I hope everyone likes this story. Please let me know!

This story is dedicated to all those who put their lives on hold and stepped up when the world called, and To my Grandfather, who lived with the scars.

Sam's P.O.V.

It's about two o'clock in the morning and we are just now finishing up this great World War II movie. I can't believe what those people had to live through. I wonder how bad it was for the women at home while their men were away. I mean not knowing one day to the next if your loved one was alive. I can't imagine have to tell Freddie bye and sending him off to war.

Carly heads up to bed and Freddie and I make out for a minute and then I head up to sleep as he lies down on the couch. I crawl into the bed and fall asleep thinking about the movie and begin to dream:

December 9, 1941

Carly and I do a little radio show at KLVO in Seattle with help from my boyfriend Freddie. The last few days we have been off the air, what with all the news about the war. After the attack on Pearl Harbor two days ago the news has been flooded with stories about the Japanese taking island after island. The President declared war on Japan yesterday and the city went nuts.

Carly and I are in her apartment making lunch when Freddie and Spencer, Carly's brother, come through the door with strange looks on their faces.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside please?" Freddie asks.

"Sure honey," I say and head for the door.

When we get outside and he closes the door, he takes both my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Baby, Spencer and I went down to the recruiting center this morning and joined the army. I know what you're going to say and what you're thinking, but baby you know what's at stake here and everyone has to do their share. Please understand that I have to do this."

I'm stunned. I can't speak. All I can think of is the idea that Freddie will be gone and be so far away and in so much danger. I don't want him to go; I can't stand the thought of losing him.

"Oh Freddie, please be careful, I can't lose you my love," is all I can say.

"I'll be ok honey."

"Promise me you'll be ok!"

"I'll be fine, you'll see. I have to leave on the train in the morning at 6:30," he tells me.

"Oh Freddie, no, not so soon!"

"Sorry honey, but I'm on the army's time now."

We skip lunch and dinner and spend our last night cuddled up on Carly's couch kissing and talking. He leaves at 5:00 am to go to his apartment next door and change into his uniform.

Carly and I get to the train station at 6:00 am and begin looking for Spencer and Freddie. We spot Freddie's mom and then Freddie and Spencer. Miss Benson is pale and nervous.

"Freddie, my baby, please be careful. Your all I have and if anything happens to you, I'll die," she weeps.

"I'll be fine mom," he says," Sam and Carly and I worked it out and your going to live in my apartment across from Carly while I'm gone. They are going to help you out and you can all support each other till we get back."

"Alright soldiers, lets get your butts on the train, move it, move it," a big Sergeant called out.

"Look like that's us," Freddie says.

Spencer kisses and hugs Carly as she begins to cry and then hugs me.

"Go with God Spencer," I whisper to him.

"Thanks kido, look after Carls for me."

"I will."

Freddie looks at me and suddenly my tears begin to flow. He's going away, half way around the world into harm's way and he'll be gone for God knows how long. I can't bear it.

"Sam I'll write you all the time," he smiles at me, "I'll be back honey and then we can get married and start our lives.

I hug him as hard as I can and kiss him deeply because I know it will be the last time for a long time.

"Alright lover boy get that ass in gear, your on Uncle Sam's dime now," the Sergeant slaps Freddie's back.

"Yes sir," Freddie states to him and turns to me, "I love you more than life itself Sam. "

"Oh Freddie, I love you down to my core," I weep as he hops on the train, "Be safe and Get back to me, please!"

I wave and he's gone. The three of us just stand there for awhile, lost in our own grief.

"Please God," I pray, "Keep him safe!"

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 2

Homefront/Battlefront

I know this is Sam's dream, but I'm including events that happen to Freddie from his point of view sometimes.

Early 1942

Sam's P.O.V.

It's a cold and miserable start to the year. The city is just not the same. Carly and I work for a club that caters to servicemen. We entertain the boys, dance with them, talk with them, and do our best to make them feel special and happy for a few hours. Seattle is full of them because this is one of many shipping out points for boy going to fight in the Pacific theater.

In the last few days of February, Spencer came through on his way out to join the fighting. He and Carly spent the night laughing and having a good time. She spent the next day crying as we went to the docks to see him off.

I got letters regularly from Freddie the first few weeks of basic training and then he said that he would write when he could, so I guess he shipped out. I write to him everyday anyway, in hopes he gets them. Even with Carly, Miss Benson, and the other ladies at the building, I feel alone. I miss Freddie's arms and his smile. Sometimes at night the ache for him gets so strong that I think I'll just die without word from him.

All the ladies of the building have joined together to make ends meet. With all the rationing that we have, meat, paper, metal, silk, and gas we pool our resources and we get by. I really miss bubblegum, but it's a petroleum based product and therefore in very short supply. Even milk is hard to find sometimes, but we make do and we know the boys need these things and anything that gets them home safely and quickly we gladly do without.

Mrs. Combs got a visit from the most dreaded and hated person in the country yesterday. We were sitting down to dinner when the door bell rang. Carly went to answer it and when she opened the door there he was. The Western Union telegram messenger in his brown uniform and hat. Most of them tend to be young, as that is all that is left, but this one is older, maybe in his fifty's.

"They said at the front desk that I could find a Mrs. Holly Combs here," he said. Mrs. Combs got up very shakily and went to the door and he handed her the envelope he carried. She took it and walked to the couch and sat down. She opened it and began to shake all over. She dropped it and began to wail and thrash about. We all ran to her and did what we could to console her. Damn the Western Union man and his stinking job that brings death home to us. I look at the dropped letter and see the all too familiar words:

Dear Mrs. Combs,

The War Department regrets to inform you that your husband Richard Combs was killed in action in the Pacific Theater.

Short and sweet, death comes in a tiny brown envelope, right to your door. I hate this war and what it forces us to live like. Every time the bell rings, our hearts sink and we look out the window to see if the messengers' bike is propped up downstairs, wondering when or if we will get "'regrets" from the War Department.

Every house or apartment has a banner with a star on it to symbolize that you have a loved one in the service. A blue star means that you have a loved one who is alive; a gold star means that you have lost a loved one. We see more gold stars going up everyday. Please God, keep my Freddie safe and the Western Union man away from our door!

Freddie's P.O.V.

Somewhere near North Africa

This damn landing craft is making me sick. Guys are throwing up everywhere… uhhh… well so much for the breakfast feast.

"When that ramp drops, get you asses off this boat and up and off the beach," Sergeant Williams yells over the roar of the engines and the shells.

"Ten seconds," the driver shouts.

Oh God, please don't let me die!

The ramp falls and we all rush forward. Gibby is beside me and we hit the water and sink in up to our waist. Shells are bursting all around us and tracers are flying everywhere. The guy in front of me falls and I stumble over him and go under the water. I feel a hand grab me and pull me up.

"Ain't gonna get to the beach like that Freddie," I hear Gibby shout.

"Thanks," I shout.

Sergeant Williams comes up beside me and yells, "Benson, get that radio set up as soon as you get to the sea wa…"

He never finishes the order. I see the whole left side of his head just vanishes and I feel a spray of blood and brains hit my face and I wet my pants.

"Jesus God," I shout as I break into open sand and dive down. Gibby crawls up beside me and he's crying.

"Shit Freddie, I don't want to die," he screams.

"Then we better get the hell off this beach," I tell him as I begin to crawl forward toward the sea wall. Gibby fallows me and more fall in behind him. The smoke and noise is deafening. The screams and carnage is something out of a nightmare. Heath, a guy I got to know in basic, he's lying on the sand missing the entire right side of his body. I crawl up to him and to my amazement he's still alive and he's screaming for his dogs. Three tracers hit the sand in front of him and then the whole area explodes with bullets as the machine gun nest zeros in on us. Heath's head explodes in my face and I roll away and bring my rifle up and begin to fire wildly in their direction.

I can no longer think, I'm beyond scared and into a place where I feel the need to runaway. I stand up, like an idiot, and instead of running back into the water, I blindly run toward the nest firing till I here the ping of the clip popping out. Now I throw the empty rifle down and pull the Colt .45 automatic they gave me and leap into the nest. I guess I shocked them so much seeing me rush them, that they didn't fire at me.

I now began to scream like a madman and shooting the three man crew. I emptied pistol into all three of them. When it was empty, I just sat there screaming at them and crying. I never heard the fourth man coming up behind me.

"Freddieeee," Gibby screamed!

I turned and saw the soldier raise his rifle at me and squeeze the trigger. CLICK!

I grabbed my bayonet and charged him. We fell to the sand and I began to drive the bayonet into his chest. Blood pored from the wound and from his lips.

I then looked into his face and saw…me! This guy was about my age or younger. I have just killed someone else's Freddie. They would wait for him to come home, but he would never be back. I feel sick and I can't stop crying. How will I ever tell Sam about this day and the horrible things I have done.

"Freddie, you alright buddy," Gibby asks me as he walks up.

I'm still laying on top of the German me, staring into the face of my own death.

"It's ok buddy, we took this part of the beach thanks to you. Take your time," Gibby pats my back and just kind of stands guard over me.

Captain Rage walks up to the two of us and begins to talk to me as I lie here, "Welcome to your first taste of combat Benson, You're a goddamn hero!"

I don't feel like a hero, I feel like a murdering bastard. I was trying to runaway, I just got turned around. I wonder if I can really do this.

I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 3

Since You Went Away

Please note that strong language and graphic images

Sam's P.O.V.

Spring is just about to give way the summer. The news has been bad for the Allies. Japan seems to be unstoppable. News from Europe is just as bad. I did get a letter from Freddie and he is over there somewhere. Spencer sent word that he's doing good, so at least that is something to be thankful for.

Carly and I worked War Bond Rallies the last few weeks, and then at the club at night. I feel glad that I can do something to help these boys that are so far from home. One young man stood out to me, Victor Shells from Franklin, Tennessee. He had a shock of bright hair and was so shy that he rarely looked you in the eyes. I saw him sitting at a table full loud Marines and just looked so out of place, that I felt sorry for him.

I walked over to the table and before I even got there the cat calls started!

"Hey baby!"

"My, my, my, Honey!"

Well you get the picture.

Anyway I ignored them and walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, good looking can a girl get a dance or what?"

'Who,ME?" He asked.

"Yes, you Marine."

"Mam, I don't know how," he said.

"I do, so lets go."

We got to the floor and a Glenn Miller song came on and after much trial and error, we danced for most of the rest of the night. During breaks we would talk about his hometown and all the things that he wanted to do when he got back home. When the club closed down, we walked to a small all night café and talked till dawn. As he left I reached up and kissed his cheek and told him to be careful. He smiled and just walked away. I hope that where ever he is I hope Freddie has someone to talk to and treat him nice.

Blackouts, air raids drills, and Western Union men are the orders of the day. I write Freddie everyday and pray for letters from him. I still wake up at night expecting to hear him walk through the door. Sometimes I feel like part of my body is missing. I knew that I loved him before, but now I know that I can't stand to be without him. He's the center of my world. I miss those arms wrapped around me, those hands touching me, and those lips kissing me.

Carly and Miss Benson have also started victory gardens. They grow vegetables to help the war effort. I have joined the Red Cross and spend most days helping out there. Two more ladies in the building have gotten telegrams from the War Department and we all spend time comforting them and we go to a service where the give the widow or other family member a flag folded into a triangle. They fire a twenty-one gun salute and talk about how brave and noble the departed was and how God will welcome them into heaven and that they died so that victory through the Lord could be achieved. I don't mean to sound so flippant about things, but after awhile the grind of these things begins to get to me.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Somewhere in Africa

After the beach landing we really ran into little resistance. I'm not sleeping very well. I barely eat and can't seem to get the image of the dead German boy out of my mind. The mail has finally found us and I have six from Sam. I read and reread them often. I mailed her a letter the day of the landing, but haven't written her in a while.

The captain put me in for a silver star because of my "actions" and I feel pretty bad about that. I also got promoted to sergeant, skipping over corporal entirely. I'm now more scared of everyone knowing that I'm scared than I am scared.

I find myself looking at Sam's letters and picture almost all the time. I miss her and wonder when I can see her again.

Sam's P.O.V.

Late 1942

Christmas is just a few days away when it comes. It looks like it's been through hell, but I can tell immediately that it's from Freddie. I smile and sit down to read it:

Dear Sam,

I killed a man today! I looked him in the eyes and drove my bayonet into him and saw the life slip out of his eyes. He was my age or younger than me and as long as I live I'll never forget him face or the way his eyes looked as he slipped out of this world. I know he was trying to kill me, but still I took a life. I'm not sure I can do this.

War isn't like it is in the movies. There are no great swells of music, no great plan, and certainly no great plan. People don't grab their chest and fall dramatically as everyone rushes to his side. In truth it's loud, messy, and bloody. I can never explain in words what it's like. To this day I have no idea what happened or what was suppose to happen.

I miss you so much. I stare at your picture and dream of the day I can hold you again. Give my love to all, and tell my mother I'm fine.

Yours,

Freddie

I want to cry. He's so far away and in so much pain. I need to hold him and be held by him.

February 10, 1943

After a long we sit down about 5:30 for dinner. As we talk we listen to the radio and laughing about the events of the day.

Buzz…Buzz

Miss Benson gets up and runs to the window and turns white as she looks at us and shakes her head. Carly goes to the door and we all ready ourselves, Death is on the other side. Death in the form of a telegram from the War Department.

Carly opens the door and a boy of about sixteen is standing there looking like he would rather do anything other than this.

"Miss Carly Shay", he asks.

She nods and he hands her the envelope and turned to leave.

Carly is just standing there and then she just sits down right where she is. I rush to her as she opens the telegram. She looks for a long time and speaks not one word. She finally looks at me and she hands me the paper and breaks into sobs:

Dear Miss Shay,

The War Department regrets to inform you that Spencer Shay was killed in action in the Pacific Theater.

"Oh my God," I cry, "Carly I'm so sorry."

We will spend the rest of the night with her. She seems so calm under the circumstance.

Sometime during the night the banner with Spencer's blue star has a gold star sown over it to show that Spencer was gone.

Freddie's P.O.V.

February 19, 1943

Kasserine Pass, Tunisia

"Gibby," I shout, "we're falling back get everybody back, now!"

"Yes sir," Gibby yells back.

What a cluster fuck this is, Men against tanks. Our bazookas seem to bounce right off these damn German tanks.

"Where we heading Sergeant?" Gibby asks.

"Anywhere but here Gib," I respond.

"We just got our asses kicked," he says, "What the hell are we going to do now.

"I don't know, but H.Q. better figure it out soon"

Bullets suddenly begin to rain in on us.

"Shit ambush," I yell as I dive down, "How the fuck did they get in front of us?"

"Beats the shit out of me," he says

We're both firing as fast as we can into the bluffs.

Ping

Ping

Our clips are empty and we reload.

"Gib," I shout, "Get some one on the bazooka and blast those bastards of those bluffs!"

"You got it, I'm on it."

"Mitchell, Hacker, and Tony," I yell, "Grab some grenades and follow me.

"We're going to pay a visit our new neighbors," I wink at them.

Gibby must have found the bazooka, because it roared to life and blew chunks of rocks away and pushed them back long enough to let the four of us crawl to the base of the bluff without being seen. We begin to work our way up the side of the rocks. As we reach the top we each take some grenades and making almost no sound work around to where the shooters are.

"There they are," I whisper, "On three pull the pins, count to five, and chuck'em.

"Yes Sir," they say.

One

Two

Three

"Now," I say. We begin throwing them at the ambushing German position. We threw twelve in all.

After the last one goes off, we walk up to the Germans one rolls over and shoots Hacker in the chest and blows Mitchell head off before Tony and I can do anything. Tony and I fire almost at the same time, and the German falls back again.

"All clear top," I wave.

"All clear bottom," Gibby shouts.

"Then lets get the hell out of here," I say.

Sam's P.O.V.

"You ready Carls?"I ask her.

"Not really," she chokes out between sobs.

"We need to go honey, it's time."

One hour and a half later

It was a beautiful service and Carly held up pretty well.

"Carly, I ask, "would you like something to eat?"

"I guess I could eat a little something," she tells me.

I give her a sandwich and she barely touches it. She leans over and places her head on my shoulder and finally falls asleep.

"Please God keep Freddie safe, please." In pray in my head.

Freddie's P.O.V.

July 9, 1943

Troop ship going to Sicily

'What's up sergeant?" Gibby ask me as I stare at the night sky.

"Not much Gib, just looking at the stars and thinking about Sam," I tell him.

I turn around to face him and say, "Lets hit the sack morning will be here soon.

"Yes sir," he salutes at me.

"Come on Gib stop all this sir shit."

"Sorry Freddie."

"It's ok, but don't do it anymore," I tell him.

Tomorrow we storm Sicily. I can't believe we're doing this after Tunisia. At least we know more about landings than we did the last time.

Sam's P.O.V.

July 9, 1943

I was working at the club tonight and doing what I always do, mingle with the solders and help them have a good time. Gordon Hicks came up to me and asked to dance and I said yes. He had brown eyes and hair, like Freddie and because of that I found my self missing him even more. We sat down and drank gin and tonics, as we talked and my sadness got even worse. He insisted on walking me home because I was a little tipsy from the drinks. When we got to the building he leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back. I ended up sleeping with him. I think it was because I'm lonely and just needed someone to touch me. There was no passion involved in it, just two people who were in need. But what is Freddie going to do when I tell him.

"Sam," Carly said to me, "No you don't tell him. He's half a world away fighting. You tell him this and it would kill him.

"But…!"

"No it's not fair to do that to him," Carly said.

I cried all night about what I did. How could I have done this?

Please let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 4

Tides Of War/Release

July 13, 1943

South Side Of Sicily

Freddie's P.O.V.

The ramp dropped on the landing craft, and out we rush. All the old fears creep back into me again. Bullets and bombs and mines oh my. I could hear nothing but the steady ratt-tat-tat of the machine guns and the explosions of heavy artillery being fired. To my left I saw one boat just turn into wood pulp from a shell. Thirty-Five more boys who won't get to tell stories to their children.

I hit the beach and started running toward the sand dune on my right.

"Got room for one more brother," Gibby asked as he dived into the sand beside me.

"Sorry my dance card is full," I smiled, "But please feel free to take any other seat in the house."

"Well can I at least stay for the bread sticks?"

"What's it looking like Gib?" I asked.

"A mound of shit and we're just the peanuts inside, sir!"

"Corporal you do have a way with words," I laughed.

"Get the squad together and meet me at the sea wall," I told him, "I'm going to find the captain and get him there also."

I found the captain at the edge of the water, or rather what was left of him. There was just enough left to confirm it was him. I turned and started zigzagging up to the sea wall. I could see Gibby and several of the guys making their way to the rallying point. I took four more steps and froze.

CLICK!

Standing in the middle of a hostile beach, bullets flying everywhere, and my dumbass steps on a landmine! Brother, this ain't my day!

"Freddie, what the fuck are you doing," Gibby yelled, "Get down and come on!"

"MINE!"

His face went ashen and he just stared at me in mute agony. "Jesus Freddie, what can we do?"

"Nothing," I shouted back, "Get the hell out of here!"

"We can't leave you here brother," he said as he started to run out to me.

"Stop Gibby," I yelled, "I'm not going to be here!"

I leaped off the mine.

And then…

Nothing it didn't go off. I landed in the sand and thank god I was wet from the boat because I pissed myself. I scrambled up and dived toward the sea wall.

"Freddie you're one lucky son of a bitch," Gibby yelled at me as I get to the wall, "That's the second time you had your head in a noose and slipped out!"

"Come on guys lets get the hell off this beach before my luck runs out!"

Sam's P.O.V.

I still live under a cloud of shame about sleeping with Gordon. I tried to let it go but it still haunts me. Letters arrive every once and a blue moon from Freddie. I got this one the day after I slipped up with Gordon.

Dear Sam,

This is just madness. I can't stand the waste of lives that this war is taking. I don't like what I've become. I don't talk to new men unless I have to. I don't get to know them or spend time around them. It makes it easier when they are killed; I have no emotions left for those things. I can't do anything about the guys I came over here with, but I don't need the grief of anymore boys on my heart. Not sure why I sent this to you, but here's a picture of me and Gibby at this dive in Tunisia. I miss you very much,

Love you,

Freddie

The picture worries me very much. There isn't a smile on his face, just sad empty set of eyes. I wonder what's happened that have turned those eyes, always so striking and beautiful, into the flat lifeless eyes I see here.

I miss him so much. It's been almost two years now since I've been held by him, heard his voice, or kissed those very kissable lips. I know now that what we have is real love because I can't stand his being gone. My heart has a huge hole in it that can't be filled with anything but Freddie's love.

I stood in line for three hours the other day just to buy gum! I think I was one of the only adults in the line. What can I say, momma loves her gum. One pack per person is the limit. The other ration that hits me very hard is meat. God how I want a pound of bacon for my very own!

Carly finally started to come out of the self-imposed exile she had put herself in after Spencer's death. She's back to working at the club most nights and she seem more intent than ever to bring joy the soldiers. I was so proud the night she called me up to the stage and we did a live version of our old radio show. The soldiers laughed and cheered as we ran through our bits and had fun with the crowd. She even laughed at one soldier who did his impersonation of Hitler eating peanut butter.

It has taken me awhile to forgive my self for Gordon, but I think I have finally been able to forgive myself and I do think Carly's right, Freddie doesn't need to know. I make it a point to tell all the boys now that I'm waiting for a very special someone and that they can look(and they do look), but they can't touch. I will always be thankful for the gift I have had in bring so happiness to the soldiers I have met and that I was able to give back to them for what they do

Freddie's P.O.V.

Sicily

August 14, 1943

The Germans have been slowly pushed toward the sea by The British and our forces. We still get shelling from heavy artillery once and awhile but for the most part it looks we have taken the whole Island. The people of Sicily are fantastic. They greet us with flowers and wine. The hug and kiss us, they dance, shake hands, cry, and wave American flags at us. They have even picked a name that we are known by, "Joe", and we are all "Joe's" to them.

Things went so well that we were given a Eight hour pass and set thirty "Joes" loose on the town of San Carlo. Thirty "Joes" that haven't had the site of a woman or decent food in over a year, the town had no idea what was about to sweep into their midis. I wasn't able to enjoy the idea as much as Gibby and the guys were, because I knew we were headed to England to prepare for some kind of huge operation. I really wanted to see London, and knew we would be out of the combat zone for awhile, but my gut told me that this was going to be bloodier than anything we have seen yet and it scared me. I was also down because I spent the day writing letters to the families of soldiers that had bee killed in my squad.

Dear, fill in name here,

I Was a Sergeant in your, fill in relation here, and just wanted you to know how sorry I was at his death. He was a very good man and it has been a great loss for us as well as you. I want you to know that it was very quick and that he didn't suffer.

"Didn't suffer," I hate writing that line because eight out of ten times it's a lie. What am I suppose the tell them though, your husband or son died screaming for mommy and daddy, he died begging for someone to save him, he died holding his intestines trying to push them back in , or he died when half his head was blown off? No I can't let their last knowledge of their loved one being that they died in a way that no one should have to. They don't really want to know that their dearly departed was mired in a hell on earth and that the last thing they knew was agony!

"Hey brother," Gibby elbowed me and said, "Why so glum?" Smile we got eight hours of fine food and good times a' coming to us."

"I know Gib," I told him, "I'm going to eat spaghetti till I burst and I may even drink a whole bottle of wine by myself."

"Then you goanna join us on a hunt for some female "companionship" my man!"

"I think not, I'm probably going back to camp and write Sam."

"Come on Freddie, get out, join us, you don't have to chase skirts with us, but unwind some brother. If anyone of us needs that, you do!"

"We'll see," I told him as the truck stopped and we hoped out.

"There's the place Dixon said had such great spaghetti," Gibby pointed out and started to drag me that way. About six of us got a table and waited for the waitress to come over. Suddenly Gibby's eyes bugged out along with a few other guys at the table, so I turned around and saw what they were looking at. The girl must have been no older than twenty if she was that old. She had olive skin, big brown eyes, and quite a sizeable chest. I turned around and laughed at the guys and I told them, "Easy boys, she's just here to serve us food."

"She can serve me anything she wants, Gibby said.

Right behind her came an older woman that could only be her mother and a man that must be her father. The father looked to be made of concrete and obviously dealt with many "Joes" and was making sure that none would be dealing with his daughter this evening. You could have heard the gulps from the group when he came out.

"East boys," I told them, "This perimeter is patrolled."

They brought us illustrated menus and put them in front of us. I pointed the spaghetti with meatballs and so it went on down the line. They brought us a bottle of wine and bread. The smells were beyond anything I had ever smelled. God, Sam would love this place. I felt a longing coming back into my chest at the thought of her. With no chance of any action at the restaurant, the boys ate a little faster so they could go out to the bars in the town and look for "companionship" of some kind.

I ate very slowly savoring every bite and enjoying the calm. The food was the best I have ever had! EVER! I know that after army food anything was bound to be good, but this was exquisite.

They boys got up to leave and left money with me to pay.

"Sure you don't want to join us Freddie?" Gibby asked.

"I'm good. Just going to enjoy this food and the quiet, have a great time guys."

I finished my second plate in silence, and really enjoyed it. When the waitress came to take my plate I made a motion, hopeing she understood, toward the kitchen. She understood and brought her father back to the table. I pointed at the plate and then took my fingers and made a kissing motion to him hoping he understood that I was telling him how good it was. I then crossed both hands over my heart at him. Tears actually formed in his eyes and he looked at me and said to me what must have been the only words of English he knew, "For you Joe, Thank you. Viva America!"I pulled out the money and he shook his head, "No pay, Thanks," he said as he waved his hands around the place.

I finally got it. This simple gift from him helped me see why I was here half a world away from the love of my life and why I was fighting. These people need me and the others. They didn't have the ability to fight this people by themselves, they need our help.

As I thanked him, sirens rang out and the sound of incoming shells could be heard. He got his family together and pointed to me and headed to the cellar. I just shook my head and motioned for him to go on with his family. He said something to me and headed down the cellar steps.

I knew that the shells weren't that close and that the most noise was out going, so I just watched the show. As deadly as they are, there is a quiet beauty to an artillery barrage. The lights they make are strangely compelling. I was wrapped up in the scene and was shocked to feel a hand on my arm. I turned to find my waitress standing beside me. I pointed to the cellar and motioned for her to go, but she shook her head and pointed to where she stood and to me.

I turned around and looked back out the window at the shell burst. One hit a little closer than the others and she reached for my hand and held my hand. A second one hit and she wrapped both arms around me and I held her. She was shaking and I told her, not that it did any good, that everything would be ok. She looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back her. It hurt to smile; it had been that long since I had really smiled.

We stood there for a long time just watching the show. I turned back to her and smiled and she looked into my eyes and began to stand on her tip toes. For a minute I swore I was looking at Sam, and I leaned down to meet her and we kissed. No fireworks, no passion of love, but a need that we both felt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine slipped around her waist. As we broke from the kiss, she whispered something to me and I said to her, "I don't love you, but tonight I really need You."

She smiled and took my hand and walked me to a room that must have been hers and kissed me again as she closed the door.

August 15, 1943

The truck picked us up at 08:30 in the town square. Everyone was standing around and Gibby came up to me and smiled, "I see you stayed in town after all."

"I thought it was wise, when the shelling started," is all I told him.

"Well it did you a world of good, your smiling."

"Proof that food will make a man happy," I smiled. Our waitress came up to the group and gave us all some bread. We took in and she smiled at me and walked away.

I decided that this was one thing that would be only mine. I would never tell a soul. I don't love Sam any less and I don't love the girl. I was lonely, tired and scared. I was close to the breaking point and I think the girl was too. We each had something the other needed and for one night, for a few hours we helped each other find the strength to carry on. She will always be in a small part of my heart. That night she released me from my self and saved my life.

I know that we will be going to England soon. And I know that it will lead to something big, but I think I can make it now.

Sorry it's so long but it was needed to tell this story right. Please let me know how you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 5

Operation Shingle/ Purple Hearts

Sam's P.O.V.

December, 1943

Finally, letters from Freddie! He's in England training. He sent a picture of him and Gibby at some English pub with something called a "black and tan" drink in their hands. What I love about the picture is Freddie, he's smiling again! It's from ear to ear and he seems more at peace. I find myself staring at the picture all the time. I have memorized every crease and line in his face. I ache for the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand. I want this damn war to be over and Freddie home.

I haven't had the heart to write Freddie about Spencer yet. They were much closer than most people would know. I'm thankful that Gibby is with him though, they are so close and I know Gibby is looking after him.

Carly is the big thing in my life now. She's met someone. Captain William Blake USMC. He came through on a bond tour and stopped at the club. He's an honest to God ace. A fighter pilot with a total of twelve Japs to his credit, he won the Distinguish Flying Cross, and is on tour through out the states. They met the other night at the club when he came in to enjoy himself.

She watched him from the minute he walked in. "Carly are you going to just sit there with your tongue on the ground or are you going to go over and talk to him?" I asked her.

"Hum… what did you say Sam?"

I just smiled and said, "Go over and say hello already."

She went, and didn't leave his side the rest of the night. They danced and talked and finally she stopped by and introduced him to me and then said they were going to go get something to eat. Three days later she comes home with a wedding ring and a new name.

"It just happened," she gushed, "We went to dinner and ended up driving along the coast and well we just decided to go for it and get married. I'm sorry that we didn't let you know Sam, but it just really happened so fast."

I told her I wasn't mad and we spent the day getting some of her things together for a quick three day honeymoon. She was giddy all day. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before.

I got back from seeing them off and found a letter from Freddie in the mail. I squealed and set off to my room to read it.

Dear Sam,

Important news, I've been promoted to lieutenant and put in charge of my company and Gibby is the new sergeant. I miss you with all my soul. I've stared at your picture so long that it has started to fade. I long to hold you and feel you again. I can't believe it's only been two years since I've seen you, it feels like a million years to me. I won't be able to write for awhile, but know you are in my heart always and never out of my mind.

Love you more,

Freddie

Freddie's P.O.V.

January 21, 1944

Troopship Off The Coast Of Anzio, Italy

I'm standing on the deck of the ship looking toward the looming coast line. I feel all the old fears welling up in my stomach again.

"Evening, lieutenant," I hear Gibby say from behind me.

"Gibby, I told you to knock that lieutenant shit off!"

"Sorry, Freddie," he says in a mocking tone, "Just thought you would want to know everything is ready for the morning."

"Thanks Gib," I tell him, "You ready to go swimming again?"

"I thought maybe I could stay here and make sure all the supplies got dropped off at the right place."

"Nice try Gib, But your ass is right beside me on the landing craft."

"Can't blame me for trying. You look worried brother, you ok?"

"I can't shake this feeling that this is going to be a very hard beach."

"You really think so?" he asks.

"Call it a hunch, but I think Anzio is going to be a back breaker."

We both turn and stare off toward the upcoming shore line and ponder the coming day.

January 22, 1944

H-Hour

Anzio Beach

Operation Shingle

The ramp comes down and the gate way to hell is open. They must have the beach and water already marked because the artillery is spot on and so are the machine guns. I can see and hear boat after boat being hit and those in the front of our craft are mowed down before they can get off the ramp. All the noises flood back in my ears and the fear kicks in. Gibby jumps left and I take the right. Once again the boats are short of the mark and I find myself in hip deep water, wading ashore. The bullets are whizzing by me and strike the man in front of me and part of his chest slap into my face. I stumble over him and land face first in the surf. After inhaling a lung full of water, I manage to get to my feet and continue to the shore.

I hit the beach and zigzagg my way to the dead body of a soldier and dive behind it for cover. I know it sounds cruel, but it beats being killed and we all do it.

"Lieutenant," I hear Gibby over the noise, "No armor has made it ashore, and those artillery bursts are ripping them to shreds!"

"Shit, we're going to have problems getting off the beach without them," I yell back, "Get the three best runners we have and meet me at the break in the sea wall over there, we've got to shut those guns down and quick!"

I take off running zigzagging toward the sea wall breach when I felt something bite my hip. It felt like a very hot stinger from a bee had hit me and I fell down. I got back up and took off again. I hurt really bad, but I know I have to get to the breach.

Once I get there, I turn to see Gibby and Jones, Ridgeway, and Felts headed my way. I then look down and see the blood coming from my hip. Shit, I've been hit.

"Freddie, Jesus you've been hit," Gibby yells!

"I'm ok, now lets get to those guns!"

We run through the breach and head inland. My hip is throbbing, but I can't worry about it right now. We stumble upon the guns in no time.

"Gibby, Felts, and Jones, get around to those rock outcroppings over there and wait for my signal," I tell them, "When you get it, raise holy hell with them so Ridgeway and I can get close enough to chuck these grenades at them, got it!"

"Yes sir!"

They move out toward the outcropping and wait. I look at my hip again and see that the blood is still pouring out, so I know I don't have much time. I give the signal and Gibby and the others open fire. Ridgeway and I get up and run toward the guns. I look ahead and see two soldiers who didn't take the bait and they are firing at us. Something bites my left side but I 'm still running and now firing my rifle. My shots hit one of the soldiers in the neck and he goes down Ridgeway takes the other one out, but I feel something bite into my left shoulder.

"Toss 'em," I yell.

We both throw grenades into the emplacement and hit the ground. A huge explosion follows and the guns go silent. Ridgeway helps me up and I limp into the emplacement as Gibby and the others join us.

"Freddie your hit!"

"No shit lets spike these guns and get the hell out of here!"

"With pleasure, Gibby says.

We drop three grenades in each barrel and start to run. They blew up with more force than expected and knock us to the ground.

They help me up and we are off and running again.

Something suddenly hits my back and I can't seem to stand anymore. I can hear shouting and gun fire. I try getting up but as soon as I stand something hits my right side and I fall again. I roll my head to the right and see something hit Gibby's leg and side at the same time and he falls.

What the hell is going on? I can't hear anything anymore and I 'm so tired. I'm trying to get up but I'm so tired and I feel dizzy. So tired just a short nap and then I'll be able to move I know.

Someone is dragging me, I think. I'm moving, but I'm not sure. God I just want to take a nap guys and I'll be fine.

Someone is over me now; I think he's a medic. I can barely hear him, "Stay with me lieutenant, I need you to stay with me!"

What the hell does that mean! Please just let me rest for a minute mom and I'll take the garbage out. Wait, I'm not at home, I'm… where am I? Why won't this guy leave me alone and let me sleep?

Sam, Sam… make these guys shut up so I can sleep will ya?

I'm cold, hey shouting guy get me a blanket, I'm cold, so cold and tired.

Is that you Sam? I'm cold and they won't leave me alone. Get me a blanket and make them go away please.

I'm not seeing too well, everything is blurry. I think I can hear Gib screaming my name. He looks funny, I think he's bleeding. Gib; get someone to look at you your hurt.

Tired, so cold and tired. Mom, I don't feel like going to school today, please can I stay at home.

Something just stuck me in the leg. It's warm and it's moving through me.

Sam… Sam… I mi…ss you, I love…

BLACKNESS!

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 6

Newsreels/ Overlord

Sam's P.O.V.

February 14, 1944

For the fifth day in a row Carly is sick in the bathroom. The sounds that are coming out of that room, well lets just say, WOW! Blake shipped out on January 12 for the Pacific, and Carly has been in the dumps every since. The war news is getting better these days. The Germans are losing ground everyday. The Japanese are being pushed back all over the Pacific.

Carly comes out of the bathroom looking very pale and tries to smile. "It's all yours," she tries to smile at me.

"We need to go see the doctor about this nausea you've been having," I tell her.

"I think your right, I feel like crap."

We spent the rest of the day waiting to see the doctor. Finally, late in the afternoon he got her in and examined her.

"Well Mrs. Blake, you don't have the flu, but you are pregnant. I guess you better start thinking of names," he smiles at her.

We both squeal with delight and head back to the apartment. Mrs. Benson cooks us a very nice meal and we head to the movies.

The newsreel comes on and there before my eyes is a story about G.I.'s in England and suddenly Freddie and Gibby walk into view during the piece. The man asks them how they like it in England and for the first time in over two years I hear Freddie speak.

"Can I say high to my girlfriend back home?"

"Why sure son," the man tells him.

"Hi Sam, I love you and miss you honey."

Tears run down my face as I squeal with delight and bolt for the lobby.

I find the manager and bombard him with questions.

When was this shot? Was it possible for him to rerun the film again for me?

"I'm the girlfriend of the young man in the newsreel and I have got to see it again, please. It's been over two years since I've seen of heard from him and it would mean so much to me if I could see it again!"

"You're that girl from the shows at the club for soldiers aren't you?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Well let me see what I can do."

He asked the crowd if it was ok to run the newsreel again and explained why, and they all said it was ok. He then told me to stay after the movie and they would run it for me a few more times.

I ran to the front of the theater and stood by the screen as the newsreel started again. I held my breath and waited, Carly and the others standing behind me and Mrs. Benson standing beside me.

He walked into frame and I felt like I could touch him. The tears flooded my eyes and my heart skipped when I heard his voice. He smiled and I began to smile and when he said my name and that he loved me and missed me for a few seconds the miles melted away and I could feel him in my soul. For a brief second we were one again and I felt a love that I didn't even know existed fire through my body.

They ran the film eighteen times for me that night and for the first time in over two years, Valentine's Day was the best day of my life.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Southern England

February 15, 1944

I feel like I'm swimming out of some black tar. Every part of my body hurts. My eyes feel like someone has put weights on them and I try hard to open them. I hear strange voices murmuring around and I try with all my might to open my eyes.

"He's coming around General," I hear a voice say.

I can feel my eyes begin to open and as they do the light hurts them and sends an ache through out my body.

"Nice to see you awake captain Benson," some man with a star on his hat says to me, "You're a tough son of a bitch to kill."

I find that it hurts to talk, but manage to get out, "How long?"

"Twenty-four days. We almost lost you twice, but like I said, you don't die easy."

"Gibby?"

"The sergeant is fine and waiting outside to see you captain."

"Sir, I'm only a lieutenant."

"Not anymore Benson, you're a captain, and you've been recommended for the Congressal Metal of Honor. You and your men saved the landings at Anzio by taking out those guns.

"Will everyone clear out please." He asked and then I notice that three mp's are in the room. After they leave he pulls up a chair and sits by the bed.

"Son what do you know about Operation Overlord?"

"I never heard of it sir," I reply.

"Good, because if you had I'd have to have you shot! Now this is why your in England; You and your squad are train for a very special mission in support of Overlord. When you get out of here in two weeks you will join your company and at that time you will be briefed on the things you need to know."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Get better captain, we need you."

"Yes sir."

I hope you don't mind this one being short, but this is really the best place to break it up.


	7. Chapter 7

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 7

Training / Day Of Days

May 15, 1944

Freddie's P.O.V.

Southern England

04:30

The twelve men crept quietly through the undergrowth. They had black shoe polish smeared on their faces and small packs on their backs. They wore black cloths and black caps. The leader turned to the heavy set man behind him and made a hand sign and everyone stopped and crouched down. Another sign and the heavy set man joined the leader and slowly and quietly entered the marsh that lay in front of them. It extended across several feet and was chest deep. They moved with great stealth, someone sneezes and lights snap on everywhere.

'Goddamn it," Freddie shouts and turns around to the ten men crouched around the bog, "Who was that?"

"Me, sir," Garrison raised his hand.

"You just got us all killed you maggot," Gibby yelled! "Everyone back to the beach and be ready to run your asses off thanks to Garrison!"

"Son of a bitch," Freddie said as he climbed his way out of the bog and looked at the general, "We'll get it better on the next run through, sir."

"Captain, Walk with me!

"Yes sir."

"Captain this mission must go off without a hitch. If it fails, Overlord may fail, and that can't happen. Now is the time to replace anyone on your team if you need to."

"Yes sir, I understand!"

The General walks away and Freddie walks back to Gibby.

"Gib, after the run bring Garrison to my office!"

"Yes sir!" Gibby saluted him.

"And Gib, were his ass out!"

Gibby smiles and says, "With pleasure, Sir!"

Two hours later

Freddie stood looking at the latest aerial photos of their target. "This is going to be a bitch" he thought to himself.

A knock on the door and he covered the photos and maps and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Come," was all he said.

Gibby and a very worn-out Garrison entered the office. Garrison had streaks of shoe polish running all down his face and looked like he was ready to throw-up.

"Don't you puke in the captain's office maggot," Gibby warned him, "Cause if you do I'll have you digging latrines from here to Berlin, you got me!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sir, you piece of shit, I work for my pay, call me sergeant!"

"Yes sergeant!"

"Garrison," Freddie began, "Do you understand what the meaning of a covert operation is?"

"Yes sir!"

"If you pull that sneezing shit in the field, you kill us all. Covert means if you cut your foot off you don't say "ouch" is that CLEAR?"

"Yes sir!"

"Screw up one more time and you will find yourself in a place that makes this look like a church social, do you read me?"

"Yes sir"

"Sergeant, get this sorry piece of shit out of my office!"

"Yes sir!" Gibby said and turned to Garrison, "You heard the man turd, wash up sleep and get ready to work your ass off, dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" Garrison saluted and left the office.

"I hate doing that Gib, but the general was not happy and told me if I had to replace him," Freddie said.

"I wanted to strangle him Freddie," Gibby smiled.

"Gib, have a look at the latest aerial photos of our target."

Gibby walked over to the table and looked at the photos after Freddie uncovered them.

"Damn Freddie, is the marsh bigger now?" were his first words as he looked at the photos.

"It looks like it's about twelve feet now," Freddie answers.

"That's FUBAR, Freddie!"

"We got no choice."

Flashback:

"Captain Benson, Operation Overlord is going to be the biggest land and sea operation ever attempted! We are going to invade France along the coast of Normandy. You and a squad will be dropped by sub here," the general pointed to a place on the map, "two hours prior to the invasion and will work your way inland and destroy a battery of eighteen heavy artillery pieces that can blast the transports to the bottom of the channel. You must have those guns out of action in the two hour window or this whole thing could blow up in our face!"

Sam's P.O.V.

June 5, 1944

Carly is four months along now and the bump is showing. We still work at the club doing shows for the boys, but her roll is limited to the stage now. She has gotten big and very moody in the last few weeks. The heat is killing us all, but Carly is doubly miserable.

No word from Freddie. God how I wish I could see that newsreel footage of him again. I spend my days waiting in lines for things and my nights entertaining horny soldiers, but Freddie is always there in my mind. It's been so long now that I wonder if he'll even want me anymore.

Gordon came into the club tonight and made a beeline for me. I told him that nothing was going to happen and that it had been a mistake the last time. I told him I was in love with Freddie and was only interested in waiting for him. He laughed and said Freddie was probably messing around with every English girl he could get his hands on. Gordon then got to meet momma. I bloodied his nose and kicked his "parts" so hard that he may not have kids, EVER!

Freddie's P.O.V.

Off The Coast Of Normandy

June 6, 1944

03:30

The sub broke the surface and a flurry of activity began over the deck. Four rubber boats were brought out on deck, and Freddie, Gibby, and ten other men, dressed in black cloths and black hats with shoe polish on their faces, climbed four men per boat and set off toward the coast. Other than the crash of waves, not one sound could be heard.

When they reached the shore they stashed the boats in some brush and began to make their way inland. Freddie looked at his watch and saw they had one hour and fifty minutes to complete their mission. Using nothing but hands signals Freddie moved his squad out and down through a field beside a road that ran along the coast.

Twenty minutes later the group reached a fork in the road. Freddie pulled his map out and Gibby used the small map light, hands cupped over it so no light shown out and Freddie motioned for the group to head right. They moved along at a good steady pace when the sound of a troop truck came near. Freddie signaled and they all hit the deck and pulled their silenced weapons out and waited. The truck stopped and several soldiers got out. They talked and smoked while a few others stood in the tall grass and began to urinate into the grass. One was pissing directly on Gibby and Freddie couldn't help but smile and laugh on the inside at that. The soldiers stood and talked and smoked for what felt like hours, before getting back in the truck and driving off.

Freddie looked at his watch and saw that they now only had fifty minutes left to complete the mission. SHIT!

They reached the marsh land that the Germans had flooded and Gibby and Freddie made their way in and started across. Right away they found that the water was chin deep, not chest deep. As they moved further out it got deeper and they had to swim. Finally they reached the other side and signaled the next two across. The next two made better time because they had seen what Freddie and Gibby had done.

Thirty minutes later only Garrison and one other man were left. They started across and were doing fine when Garrison went under the water and never came back up. Freddie looked at his watch and motioned for the man to come on. He hated to do it, but they didn't have time to look for him and if he was under that long, he was dead already.

As they reached the site, they saw two guards on watch in front of them. While the others waited, Freddie and Gibby moved in closer, Gibby pulled out a garrote from his bag and slipped up behind one of the guards. Holding onto the metal ends and crossing his right hand over his left, he slipped the thin wire over the head of the guard and placed his knee in the mans back. He brought his right hand away from his left and the wire dug into the mans neck. His knee gave him force and the guard went down quickly.

Freddie grabbed the other guard and placed his hand on his mouth and took his knife and slid it into the base of his skull above the windpipe and forced it into his brain and twisted the knife several time and the guard was dead.

He looked at his watch and motioned for the others to come ahead. In short order the nine man team used their silenced weapons and took the twenty-eight man crew out.

"We've got twenty minutes to blow these gun and get out of here before the invasion begins, Freddie said, "So get moving!"

Five minutes later Gibby reported back, "Freddie we're short primer cord, Gibbson's!"

"What's the damage?"

"We don't have enough to blow the guns from a safe distance. Someone is going to have to stay close by and blow the damn thing," Gibby stated.

"Shit," Freddie exclaimed and looked at the men.

"Get everything set and get ready to move out Gib, I'll blow 'em!"

"Like hell you will Freddie," Gibby shot back, "I do it and YOU go!"

"No arguing Gib now take the men and get!"

"With all due respect sir, FUCK YOU, I'm not going to leave you here!"

Freddie brought out a small white rag and forced it over Gibby's mouth. Gibby fought for a few seconds and then passed out.

"That won't keep him out long. Take him and get going. In four minutes I blow these no matter where you are, now go!"

The men took off carrying Gibby and ran for cover. Freddie stretched the cords as far as he could and hooked them to the detonator.

'Well this was a great idea," he said out loud. "I love you Sam!"

He looked at his watch, Five seconds left.

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

He turned the plunger and the world turned white!

Gibby's P.O.V.

I came too and knew that Freddie had used chloroform on me and that he stayed behind. Then the whole sky lit up as all eighteen guns and there ammo went up.

We waited for fifteen minutes for Freddie and he never came. I began to cry as I moved the team out and back to the coast.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen when my knees suddenly went out on me. I felt a deep pain in my stomach and a feeling of dread came over me.

Freddie!

I hope people are enjoying this story. I'm afraid I'm writing this for myself and no one else likes it. Let me know, Please!


	8. Chapter 8

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 8

Western Union Man

June 18, 1944

Sam's P.O.V.

I've had this dread in my soul for the past two weeks. Every ring of the bell, every time I see a Western Union Man, I get this sick feeling in my stomach. I haven't gotten a letter from Freddie in over a month and I'm very worried.

Carly is flat out miserable. It's been very hot and she has gotten so big. The doctor has said that if she gets much bigger he may put her on bed rest. God help us all! She snaps at me and Miss Benson all the time or she's crying all the time. William has got it easy. All he has to do is fight a war, while Miss Benson and I fight the great Carly pregnancy battle, and we're losing!

I got home early today and found a letter with the hand writing that I have been looking for!

A letter from Freddie!" I squeal.

I ran up stairs and tore open the letter and began to read:

Dear Sam,

This is Captain Freddie Benson writing to you now. I wish You were here, you would love England.

I need to tell you something and let you figure out the best way to tell mom. I've been wounded. Nothing bad, but I'm in the hospital for a few days.

Please don't worry about me honey, I'll be ok. I won't be able to write for awhile, but know you are in my thoughts and in my heart all the time. I long for the day I can hold you again and taste your lips.

With All My Love,

Freddie

I run back down stairs giddy as a school girl and tell everyone about the letter. I have decided to wait on telling Miss Benson about him being wounded. No reason to dampen the good mood.

Ring,

Ring,

Carly looks out the window and turns white, "It's him!"

I suddenly feel very sick, but I go to the door. The Western Union Man is standing there.

"Telegram for a Miss Benson," he says.

Miss Benson goes white and begins to shake.

"And Mrs. Blake," he adds.

Carly screams and falls to the floor. I can't move!

"You bastard," I scream, "Stay away, keep your letters of death and go to hell!"

Mrs. McCurdy, from down the hall comes running to the door and looks at the young man and says, "I'll take those son. I'm sorry, but you better go."

She steps into the room and closes the door and opens the first letter:

Dear Mrs. Blake,

The War Department regrets to inform you that William Blake has been killed in action somewhere in the Pacific theater.

Carly lets out this low moan and begins to rock and cry.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Will please no, our baby!"

Mrs. McCurdy then reads the second letter:

Dear Miss Benson,

The War Department regrets to inform you that Fredward Benson has been listed as missing in action in the European theater. You will be contacted when further news is available.

Miss Benson wailed and began to cry. I began to just repeat over and over, "He's alive, he's alive, I know it, he has to be, he promised me, and he wouldn't break his promise. He said we would get married when he got back!"

One of the other ladies in the building, all of whom came running when they heard the screams, came and slid down beside me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Don't you touch me, he's alive, I know in my soul that he's alive!"

I ran out of the room and down the hall to the only place I could think of, the fire escape.

The Fire escape, where we had our first kiss, where he first told me that he loved me, and where he asked me to marry him. It was alive with our story and I could always feel him there.

I stepped out the window and went to my knees and prayed:

"Please God, I know you have a lot to do these days, but the only man I have ever or could ever love needs you to look out after him now. Take me if you wish, but PLEASE, PLEASE, keep him safe and bring him home.

You see Lord; I'm not strong enough to survive without him anymore. I've always been so tough and strong, but not when it comes to him. He always found a way to make me stronger with his love and I can't live without that love. PLEASE SIR, you brought us together, don't take him away from me!"

I hear crying behind me and turn to see Miss Benson standing at the window.

"Samantha," she says very low, "I need you to tell me that you feel him, please."

Her voice is so tiny and weak, "I need you to tell me he's alright. I know he loves you very much and I know the tow of you have a very special bond, and I need to know my baby is alright. Because for the first time in my life I can't feel him and I don't know what to do."

I walk over to her and hug her as she breaks down again and in a very unsteady voice I tell her the complete truth:

"I know in the depths of my soul Marissa, that Freddie is alive and will come back to us."

We both spend most of the night right there, hugging and crying.

Sorry guys but I have to end this chapter here. We still have a ways to go before this is over!


	9. Chapter 9

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 9

Underground

Freddie's P.O.V.

Somewhere In Occupied France

June 20, 1944

The wagon lumbered down the road. Freddie was hidden in a faults bottom and hay was on top of that. Every bump in the road reminded him that he had three broken ribs. He knew he was lucky that the ribs, the nasty gash he had that ran from his forehead down past his left eye, and the scrapmetal that peppered his right leg, was all that he got from the explosion of the guns.

He had been knocked out from the blast. Luckily, the French Underground had found him before the Germans did, or he would be dead. Dressed the way he was they would have shot him on sight as a spy. After getting him care, they played a dangerous game of hide and seek with the Germans. Since Freddie knew no French or German they were forced to move him at night and in the most awkward of means. The German presence in the sector that they had taken him was very high. He knew the landings had gone well and that now the fighting turned toward the allies making a break out from the beach head. The Germans were throwing everything they had at them to keep them hemmed in and drive them back.

He kept careful note and made maps of everything he saw and heard along the way. I had been over two agonizing weeks of trying to get him through the German lines to the Allies; he was beginning to get restless. He knew that by now his mother and Sam would have been told he was missing and they would be frantic.

"Checkpoint," he heard Noel, the English speaking French girl say.

She had been with him since they had picked him up. She was a dirty blonde beauty, and like Sam, could hold her own. Several times during the moves she had let him know that she found him attractive, and would be more than willing to share a bed with him. While he found her very attractive, this wasn't like Sicily, he wasn't in a dark place and he couldn't do that to Sam.

The guards talked to her and asked questions. She answered and then they began to inspect the wagon. Bayonets were thrust into the hay and he guessed they looked over the bottom of the wagon. Satisfied, they let her pass.

"Be very quiet," she said, "We are still being watched."

The plan was to pass him on today to a group that could get him to his on lines before dark. As they moved farther away from the checkpoint, Noel began to whisper to him. "The safe house is just up the road. When we stop I'll knock three times and then you move into the barn as fast as you can."

"Ok," he whispered back.

They stopped and he heard three loud knocks and he opened the lid and as quick as he could with his wounds, he moved into the barn. Three men stood in the shadows and said something in French to him. He held up his fingers in an upside down tee shape and the men stepped forward. "Captain Benson I'm Jean and I will be carrying you across to the American lines along with Noel," the taller of the men said to him.

"Thank you, Jean for the help," Freddie said.

"No it is we who should thank you. Soon we will be free of the Germans because of people like you," Jean states.

Freddie felt very sore and tired and needed to sit down. He knew he would have to spend time in the hospital when he got back, but he really wanted to get back soon so he could let his mom and Sam know he was alright. As he rested for awhile, he wondered how Gibby and the company was doing.

Gibby's P.O.V.

, France

June 20, 1944

Sergeant Gibby Gibson was a very unhappy man. His best friend and commander, Captain Freddie Benson was dead, and Lieutenant Nevel Papperman had replaced him as commander of the company. He was a sniveling little asswipe that Gibby hated with all his might. He was a horrible leader and no flair for command that Gibby could see. Anytime combat came up,Lt. Papperman always needed to 'check with HQ' and would disappear. Gibby swore that the next time that happened he would frag that little bastard's ass himself. (A\N. Fraging= Military term for killing one's own soldier or commander on purpose)

On his way to the little turds office Gibby was called to the General's office.

"Sgt. Gibson reporting as ordered sir," he said to the general.

"Sgt. Gibson, you were close to Captain Benson were you not?" the general asked.

"Yes sir, we were best friends."

"I need you to take a ride with me then sgt."

45 minutes later

The jeep pulled up to a building that looked like it had been caught in crossfire for weeks. The general and Gibby got out and walked inside.

"Attention," one of the M.P.'s yelled and everyone stood and saluted.

"Where is he?" the general asked.

"Right through here sir," the M.P. pointed.

Gibby and the general walked into the little room and Gibby stopped short.

He was very thin had a beard and looked to be in great pain, but it looked like, "Freddie?" Gibby asked.

He smiled and held out his arms, "Gib."

Tears rolled down his face as Gibby rush to hug and pick up his old friend.

Freddie winched in pain at the hug and Gibby let go at once.

"How?" was all Gibby could say.

"Much later Gib, I've got to let Sam and my mom know I'm ok!"

Sam's P.O.V.

June 25, 1944

The last few days I have been taking care of Carly. Will's death has almost shattered her. The doctor has her on bed rest and Marissa and I have been taking turns helping her. It has helped the two of us to cope with the news about Freddie. I haven't had the time to sit and dwell on him and that's good, because I would cry and fall apart. Carly is laying in a bed we put in the living room and I'm reading some mail to her when the bell rings.

Marissa looks out the window and nods sadly. Sam steadies herself and walks to the door. It's the same young man as last time only now he's smiling from ear to ear. Sam fights the urge to slap him but does say harshly, "What are you smiling about jackass?"

. "I took these myself, I have two telegrams. One for Mrs. Benson and one for Miss Puckett!"

Sam was scared about the one for Marissa, and stunned about the one for her.

"Mam," the boy speaks, "I suggest you open yours first."

Sam is too stunned to talk and opens hers. She catches her breath and tears begin to flow as she screams, "HE'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE!"

The screams bring the whole building to their door as Sam reads the telegram out loud:

Dear Sam,

Am alive. Stop. Thinking of selling my things. Stop. Thinking of marrying anyone else. Stop. In hospital. Stop. Will write soon. Stop. Love you more. Stop.

Freddie.

Even Carly perked up at the news. They all pooled their resources and had a dinner in honor of the good news.

Later, when everyone else went to sleep, Sam climbed out to their fire escape with a pillow and blanket, kneeled down and looked to the heavens and said, "Thank you Lord!" She cried and then curled up and slept out there and dreamed of Freddie!

I hope you're all still with me. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 10

Liberation

Freddie's P.O.V.

August 24, 1944

The jeep drove thru the streets of Paris and the flowers were being thrown from everywhere. Freddie and Gibby were amazed at the number of people who lined the streets. They were dancing and waving American, British, and French flags and making noise that would wake the dead. The city of lights was open for business once again.

Freddie had been promoted to major before he left the hospital and was now in command of the Division. Nevel was still in charge of his old squad and Freddie had been told in no uncertain terms that "Lt. Papperman would stay in command until such a time as he proved himself unfit or is killed by enemy action", in other words someone up high had his back and they were stuck with him. Freddie had Gibby assigned to him as his adjacent and at least got him out of the mess.

"Hey Freddie, think a guy could get laid in this town?" Gibby shouted.

"Today, I think Hitler could get laid if he had an American uniform on Gib," Freddie laughed.

As they passed by the crowd Freddie saw Noel and had the jeep stop. He got out and waved to her and she came up and gave him a very passionate kiss. Gibby looked on in awe as this beautiful French girl kissed his friend.

Freddie pulled away and smiled at her and turned to Gibby, "Gib, this is Noel she helped me get back to our lines."

"Noel, this is Gibby, the friend I told you about."

"Hello Gibby," she said.

"Hello and thank you for saving my friends life and for bring him back."

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"I'm here to celebrate," Noel answered.

"Well join us," Gibby laughed.

"I think I will."

"You two go on and I'll catch up later, I have some shopping to do."

"It seems my friend has this need to buy his fiancé some of Paris' finer things for Christmas," Gibby laughs to Noel.

"She is a very lucky woman and I hope she knows it," Noel states to Freddie.

"I'm the lucky one," Freddie states.

"I'll see you two later," and Freddie takes off on foot to a near by shop.

Sam's P.O.V.

December 15, 1944

There was joy in the apartment mixed with sadness. Carly had had a very beautiful baby girl and named her Rose. Carly had cried at the thought that Rose would never know her father, but she found the joy of the new life in their midst to be something of an ease to her pain.

Rose had a very large extended family as everyone in the building adopted her as their own, so she was going to be well loved. Sam cared for her a lot and found the role of mother very natural for herself. "You'll be great mother to my grandbabies," Marissa told her. Sam had glowed when she heard that.

Ring,

Ring,

Carly looked out the window and shook her head no, so Sam bounded to the door and opened it. The mail man stood at the door with several boxes and several letters.

"Ladies, you seem to have an admirer overseas. I need a Samantha Puckett to sign for these boxes."

Sam smiled and said, "That would be me."

She signed and they brought the three boxes into the apartment. Sam saw Freddie's handwriting on the boxes and smiled.

"They're from Freddie," She squealed.

"Are the letters from him honey," Marissa asked.

"They are, two for you and two for me."

Since he became a major and had been in Paris, letters from Freddie had become more frequent. Even he seemed to think the war was winding down.

She opened her letters first. The second one she opened was the latest and had been written in November, around Thanksgiving:

Dear Sam,

I won't be able to write for awhile so I wanted to send you all Christmas presents now. Please open them when you get them and the one with the red bow you should open alone. It has a letter in it just for you.

If things continue the way they are now, I think this war may be coming to an end. God how I want to see you and hold you again. I fear that I've changed so much that you may not want me anymore. I 'm afraid that the wounds I have received have left me scared and you may not want to see me anymore.

God Sam I hope you can still love me because I have discovered that I can't stand to be away from you.

Give my love to all and give Rose a big hug from Uncle Freddie.

With all my love,

Freddie

'Oh Freddie, I'll always love you and want you' Sam thought.

"Well he wants us to open these now, so lets get at it," Sam said

They cut open the boxes and found all kinds of presents. One was marked with Rose's name and Carly opened it to find the most beautiful white lace dress that would fit Rose in about three months or so and a beautiful silver rattle. Marissa opened hers and found a blue and white dress that was perfect. One box was marked for them all and it had cookware. Carly opened her and found a beautiful silver locket and charm bracelet with a charm of the Eiffel tower and one for Rose on it.

Sam's first box was huge and had what had to be the most exquisite white wedding dress she had ever seen. She tried it on and it fit like it was made for her. She cried when she saw it. There was also a smaller box that had to be a ring box and she opened it and inside was a note that she would get what belonged in it when he got home.

She waited and took the last box for her up to her room and opened it alone. It was the sexiest red lace lingerie she had ever seen. The note with it said:

I look forward to seeing you in and out of this very soon. She blushed and felt the heat of desire rise up in her. "Mr. Benson you're going to get the living daylights screwed out of you when you get home," she smiled and said out loud.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Just outside of Bastogne, Belgium

December 15, 1944

"God almighty, it's fucking cold out here Freddie," Gibby complained.

"I know Gib," Freddie said as they rode into town, 'But this is where we'll be for the next few days till the weather clears.

They both look to the sky and see the winter storm moving in.

"At least that should keep the Germans out of our hair for awhile," Gibby grinned.

"Lets hope so, Freddie said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 11

Bulge

Freddie's P.O.V.

December 17, 1944

Bastogne, Belgium

"Gentlemen, yesterday the German high command launched a counter offensive against us through the Ardennes and caught us napping. They have pushed our lines back to here," The general said pointing toward the map on the table, "Effectively cutting us off from the outside and they now surround us. I don't need to tell you that this is as serious an event as we have ever faced. Supplies are low and we are stretched almost to the breaking point. Every man, including officers WILL HAVE TO MAN THE LINES! Walking wounded will be issued weapons and even support staff will be armed and take a spot. Bastogne must and will be held, till this storm and fog blows over and reinforcements can get to us, IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes sir," the group replied as one.

As they left the office Freddie and Gibby looked at each other and then at lt. Nevel Papperman. Freddie grabed Nevel by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I'll be joining your squad on the line lt.," Freddie said with as much force as possible.

"Oh thank you Freddie," Nevel snidely commented, "We would be honored!"

"Nevel, you don't have to like or respect me, but you damn well better respect the rank! Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"YES SIR," he spat back and began walking again.

"That little asswipe is going to be a major pain in the ass till we get rid of him Freddie," Gibby stated.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it now."

The foxholes were dug as deep as could be dug in the middle of one of the worst winters in history. The Ardennes was heavily forested and the snow and fog gave the land the look of a horror movie. The cold was almost beyond belief and nerves were stretched about as far as they could go.

Freddie and Gibby shared a foxhole and spent hours looking into the fog for signs of German soldiers.

"Nevel is shitting in his pants," Gibby laughed.

"Do you think he'll pull his weight when the shooting starts?" Freddie asked as he scanned the night for any signs of movement.

"He'll run like a rabbit when it comes down!"

"He runs, you get yourself a rabbit's foot."

Gibby smiles and snaps off a salute and says, "Yes sir"

The quiet of the night was shattered by the sound of incoming rounds. The shells burst in the tree tops and on the ground. The whole ground shook and men found themselves being hammered with pieces of shells and trees.

"They've got us zeroed in Gib," Freddie shouted over the shells, get ready they'll be coming in behind the shelling!"

As suddenly as it started, the shelling stopped. Silence, then the soft sound of boots crunching on snow was heard. The men looked off into the fog, trying to see anything.

The shots came out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Several men were shot before they could even react the noise. One man took a shot to the ear that passed through his head and blew the other side of his skull all over his buddy.

"Their all around us Gib," Freddie shouted as he fired into the darkness.

Shots from the other foxholes rang out and the night came alive with the sound of bullets and death.

Gibby pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it into the woods. The satisfying sound of screams and explosions made him smile grimly. Nevel shrank down in his hole and screamed. The man with him was firing as fast as he could when a bullet hit him in the neck and caused him slump back into the hole as blood spurted from his neck all over the screaming Nevel.

Freddie drew a bead on three running figures in the mist and fired five shots. Two of the figures went down and the third one disappeared into the mist again. Gibby was firing into the mist also with no idea if he was hitting anything at all. He would find later that he was yelling the whole time.

After four minutes the fire fight was over and Freddie and Gibby went around and checked the men. They walked up to Nevel's hole and saw him covered in blood and the soldier with him dead.

"Welcome to combat in the army," Freddie said as he and Gibby pulled him out of the hole. Gibby checked Nevel's weapon and turned to shake his head at Freddie.

Freddie got close to Nevel's face and hissed in his ear, "You cowardly little shit, how dare you sit in that hole and not even fire your weapon. Listen to me you prissy little son of a bitch, If you EVER pull that shit while your under my command again, I will turn Sgt. Gibson here lose on you and he will rip your nuts off and feed them to you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Nevel said nothing and slumped to the ground and began to puke.

As the two of them walked away, Gibby kicked Nevel so that he fell into his on vomit.

December 22, 1944

"Is it true?" Gibby asked Freddie as he walked back from the command meeting.

"It is," he said, "Brigadier General Anthony McAuliffe told the Germans when they told him that they would take his surrender, told the bastards and I quote, "Nuts" and I don't think they liked that at all."

For the past few days the Germans had tried hard to push them out of Bastogne. The fighting had been rough and it had taken a toll on all the men. The news about the "nuts" reply had brightened the spirits of all the defenders.

"We're low on everything but guts Freddie."

"Still no sign of supplies or help Gib," Freddie said, "We're on our own for now."

Sam's P.O.V.

December 25, 1944

Christmas day was a very special on this year. The place was decorated and little Rose was the center of the universe to the women. She cooed and giggled and even crawled toward the presents. As the morning progressed Sam saw Carly turn toward the window and begin to sob quietly. Sam came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Carly put a hand on Sam's and said quietly, "He never even got to see her, he never got to see me pregnant, and he'll never see her grow up. Oh Sam, I miss him so much, we really had such a short time together. It's so unfair!"

"I know Carl's, but at least you did have so wonderful time before he left and you have a most precious reminder of him. Rose is such a doll Carly, she'll get you thru along with your friends."

The two women hugged and turned to see Marissa Benson and Rose playing with the silver rattle that Freddie had sent for her. Carly looked at her daughter and smiled.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Bastogne, Belgium

December 26, 1944

The Fire fight had started very early in the morning. The Germans had thrown at least two waves of attacks at the small force left in Freddie's sector. They were in a tough spot. Ammo was running low and if a third wave came they would be fighting hand to hand if this kept up.

Gibby was firing at several figures that were rushing toward him when he saw Nevel get up and run toward town.

'Miserable son of a bitch, if I didn't need every shot I'd shot you ass myself,' he thought.

Freddie was taking care of his own figures in the mist, but he saw Nevel run also. ' 'Goddamn coward, I should have shot him after the first attack,' Freddie thought to himself.

Nevel ran for about six steps before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stopped and looked at the blood pouring out of his chest and as he raised his head one struck him in the back of the head and exited out of his mouth. He fell dead where he stood.

Two hours later the fog lifted and planes began dropping supplies to the men.

I hope your still with me. We're getting closer to the end.

I wanted to tell all those who pm'd me that yes all the battles really happened and there is still more to come. I thank you all for the kind words. I really feel like this is something special from the way you have written me. Thanks. Chapter 12 tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 12

Remagen

A/N: Eddie Slovik was real and his fate in the story really happened!

Sorry for the delay. We had storms and power went out!

Gibby's P.O.V.

January 31, 1945

Sainte-Marie-aux-Mines, France

10:00 am

Gibby stood in the cold with eleven other men wait for Pvt. Eddie Slovik to descend the steps of the room that he was being held in. Slovik had deserted and was found guilty of the crime and for the first time since the Civil War the army was going to execute him for this crime. Gibby had been chosen in a large lottery to be one of the twelve men who would carry out the execution by firing squad. Gibby wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. This was FUBAR in his mind.

A door opened at the top of the steps above them and a young sandy hair man with cuffs on and a blanket thrown over his shoulders stepped out. It was bitter cold and you could see the breath of everyone in the courtyard. A priest followed behind the man and said the Lord 's Prayer and Hail Mary's along with the young man.

Gibby noticed that all insignias had been striped off the young mans uniform. If he was a coward, he sure didn't look like one this day. They lead him to a six foot pole that had been placed in the courtyard and tied him to it. The priest and the man exchanged words and then a black hood was placed over his head.

They had told the men of the firing squad that one rifle had been loaded with a blank so that each man would not know if his shot was one that killed the young man. Gibby thought as they got ready for the command to fire, "Please let it be mine, please let it be mine!"

"Ready"

Tears began to roll down Gibby's face as he looked at the hooded figure.

"Aim"

Please God, let mine be the blank, PLEASE!

"Fire"

The roar of the guns was louder than any battle Gibby had ever heard. The young man slumped and blood began to flow from several wounds. The doctor walked up and checked the man. They all heard a ragged breath come from the young man.

"Ah, your men fucked it up, not one shot in the heart, he's still alive."

The Major in command turned the Lt. beside him and through his own tears said, "Load for another volley."

As the man started to do so the doctor stood up, "Never mind, Pvt. Slovik is dead."

Freddie's P.O.V.

March 4, 1945

Near the town of Remagen, Germany

Gibby had turned in on himself after he came back to the division after the execution. Freddie had tried to talk to him, but Gibby wouldn't talk about it.

"Gib, I can't imagine what it was like, but I've been down the same road brother, and I'll help anyway I can."

"Freddie, I just want you to leave it be, please."

"Ok Gib, but when your ready, I have your back."

They were approaching the town of Remagen when Freddie saw something that caused his mouth to fly open. The bridge was intact! The Germans had blown every bridge that crossed the Rhine River in an attempt to slow the advance of the allies. Yet here was the Remagen Bridge sitting there as pretty as you please.

"Stop the jeep," he yelled and hopped out with his binoculars and stared at the bridge.

Gibby stood behind him and said quietly, "You thinking about getting across the Rhine with dry feet Major."

"Gib, that's exactly what I'm thinking! Get me HQ!"

The bridge was a rail line for trains. It now served as the retreating German soldiers only means of getting away from the advancing allied forces. The strategy was simple, take the bridge intact and the allied forces could cross the Rhine without having to build a bridge themselves, and quicken the end of the war!

March 7, 1945

Freddie stood with his squad as his division readied for the dash across the bridge. Suddenly explosions rocked the structure and sent concrete, wood, and steel flying over the soldiers.

"Damn it," Freddie remarked, "They blew it!"

"Gibby peered through the smoke and yelled, "The bitch is still up!"

A secondary explosion rocked the bridge and more concrete, wood, and steel flew into the air.

After the smoke cleared the bridge still stood! They could see the Germans working furiously to set new charges. Freddie and his men rushed the bridge in hopes of making it across before they could succeed.

Freddie felt bullets wiz past him and yelled, "Let's take 'em!"

The Germans put up a very heavy volume of fire and men started to go down. Freddie fired his rifle without aiming and hit one of the Germans in the chest. More bullets wizzed by him and he reloaded as he and Gibby crossed the halfway point of the bridge.

A German soldier threw a grenade toward the two men and Freddie felt something lift him off the bridge and launch him toward the German lines. He got up slowly, his ears ringing and his head hurting. He wasn't sure where he was at the moment, but he saw his men rush past him and looked for Gibby.

He found him several feet back, screaming, and ran toward him. As he got close Freddie could tell that Gibby was holding his eyes as he screamed.

"Gib, it's me Freddie, are you alright."

"I can't see Freddie," Gibby cried, "I can't see, I'm blind!"

Field Hospital

Forty Minutes later

"I'm sorry Sgt. Gibson, but there isn't much that can be done," the doctor said as he wrapped Gibby's eyes up in bandages.

"Gibby, I'm sorry, so sorry," Freddie told him.

"Not your fault brother, that's the breaks. I guess you're going to have to go to Berlin without me."

"I guess so Gib," Freddie said, "Listen I have to go, but I need to tell you something, I couldn't have made it without you here. You've been more than my friend, you've been my right arm and my brother Gib, and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Freddie was glad that Gibby couldn't see him crying. He took Gibby's hand and shook it and then gave him a huge hug.

"I love you brother," Gibby said, "Keep your head down and be safe. I'll tell Sam about you when I get home, and I'll give her your love."

Freddie wiped the tears from his eyes and told Gibby, "Thanks and take care brother." He then turned around and walked out of the hospital.

Sorry no Sam this time but I felt that the next two chapters needed to belong to Freddie. Warning, the next chapter is going to be intense!

Keep the reviews coming!


	13. Chapter 13

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 13

The Camp/ Scars

A/N= This chapter contains gruesome depictions of true war crimes and violence. It isn't for the weak of heart.

Freddie's P.O.V.

April 4, 1945

Weimar, Germany

Freddie and his new Sergeant, Brad Wheeler, were riding ahead of the column as the reached the outskirts of the town of Weimar. Freddie had been able to get used to Brad, but he still missed his friend Gibby. The up side of Brad was that he spoke German, so that helped.

A foul odor struck Freddie's nose, "My God," he said as he covered his nose, "it smells like something rotting!"

"Driver look out," Brad said as the driver turned the wheel before hitting a person in the road.

Freddie stared at the person, if you could call it a person. The skin around the skull was so shrunken in that it looked more like a skull from health class than human. The eyes were sunken back in the sockets as to be almost gone. They were almost totally black and had no life or sparkle to them. The torso was a maze of scars and it looked like someone had vacumformed the stomach from the back to the spine. Every rib was visible and could be counted. The legs looked like a stick figure drawing by a child. There was no way this figure should be alive, Freddie thought, but the figure saw his uniform and smiled at him. It was a ghastly sight that chilled Freddie to his core.

"Brad ask this," Freddie couldn't tell if it was male or female, "person who they are and where they came from."

Brad talked to the person and then turned to Freddie with a stunned look on his face, "He says he's from a camp up the road and that there are people in far worse shape than himself inside!"

"That's impossible," Freddie shock his head. "Get this man some help driver, Brad come with me. We're going to see this camp!"

After a little walk they came to the gates of a camp labeled "Ohrdruf" and saw the half open gate. The stench that they had smelled was coming from inside.

Freddie pulled his pistol and stepped inside the gate. To his left he saw three figures that looked like the man that they had seen on the road only they were sitting down and not moving. They stared at the two men with unblinking eyes. If they hadn't been breathing Freddie would have thought they were dead.

He turned to his right and went white as he saw a six foot high two hundred foot long pile of what looked like cloths at first, till he saw that they were bodies. The smell was beyond belief. Freddie took out a handkerchief and placed it over his mouth and nose trying to block the smell, but it didn't work. He walked closer to the pile and stared in horror at it. What kind of monsters could do this? As he stared one of the bodies, about six bodies deep, blinked. Freddie stumbled back and almost fell.

"Christ, Brad give me a hand this one's alive," he yelled as he rushed forward to extract the person from the pile. As carefully as they could they brought what turned out to be a woman, naked and looking far more dead than alive, out to the ground. She mouthed words, but could say nothing.

By this time, the squad had made it to the front gate and began to move into the camp. The sound of men throwing up could be heard everywhere.

"Medic," Freddie screamed!

The medic ran over and turned white at the sight before him. He bent down to look at the woman and turned to Freddie and whispered, "I can't do anything for her sir, she's to far gone." He had tears in his eyes.

Freddie patted him on the shoulder and walked to the nearest cabin and entered. It was full of bodies and looked like lime had been spread over them. Some of the bodies still moved. "Medic, There are more in here!"

He stepped out side and walked to what looked like ovens and could smell charred human flesh and thought he didn't want to he pulled open one of the still warm doors.

Human remains were still inside. A fire began to rage in his stomach. He felt a rage born of pure hate and disgust. He stepped out of the building and yelled, "Sgt. Wheeler, Take some men and see if you can find anyone who works at the place and bring them here, NOW!"

Freddie walked to the next cabin and walked in. He was stunned to find that this one held children of all ages. Hate began to cause him to shake and he was about to lose it when he spotted a small girl, she couldn't have been more than three, lying on a bed by the door. She was emaciated and looked more like a mummy than a child. He bent down and checked on her and found she was breathing very shallow. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like the picture of Rose that Sam had sent. He smiled at her and to his amazement she tried to smile back. His heart shattered in that half smile of hers. He picked her up in his arms and took her out to the compound.

"Medic," he shouted through tears.

He looked down at her and smiled again and began to sing a lullaby to her as he held her.

The medic came up and looked shocked at the site of the young girl. He checked her and with tears in his eyes looked at Freddie, "I can't do anything sir, she isn't going to make it."

He turned at the shout for him somewhere else and left. Freddie just stood there and sang to the girl and held her.

Wheeler yelled for Freddie to please come this way. Freddie walked to him still carrying the little girl. She was still breathing very shallow, but she still tried to smile at him. He shifted her over to his left shoulder and held her close to his body.

Freddie walked up to find five German soldiers standing, being guarded by six men.

One of the men was an officer Freddie noticed.

"Ask him if he's in command here," Freddie hissed at Wheeler! Wheeler spoke to the man and the man shook his head no.

"Then ask him if he's an officer in this camp!"

Wheeler spoke and the man nodded yes.

Freddie pulled his pistol and placed it on the mans forehead, "You sick motherfucker," and pulled the trigger. The man fell back and Freddie emptied the gun into the mans body.

He turned to the men and hissed, "Kill 'em all!"

He turned and walked away with the little girl as the men carried out the order with glee. Freddie had done something he hadn't done the entire war. He killed in anger. He felt a deep desire to kill every German he met. He felt the little girl move and he switched her back to both arms and looked at her. She smiled a most beautiful smile and she closed her eyes. He felt her breathing stop and she went limp in his arms.

Freddie walked to the front of the gate and sat on a box with the girl for four hours. He resisted all attempts to take her from him, and just sat there and sang to her through tears.

After four hours he got up and walked to the field near the camp where wild flowers grew. He sat her down, took his spade from his pack and began to dig a hole. He then put her in a body bag and placed her in the hole and buried her with great love and care. He left flowers on the mound and began to walk back to the gate. As he walked he saw soldiers escort another German to the camp.

"We found another guard sir," the men told him.

Freddie yelled as loud as he could and ran to the German and began to beat him with the spade.

He yelled and slashed at the man and didn't stop till he was too tired to swing anymore. He then just fell to his knees and screamed till his voice gave out.

The general walked up to him hours later and touched his shoulder, "Major Ben… Freddie, you need to get up now son.

Freddie looked up with tears in his eyes and tried to mouth something, but the general stopped him and said, "I saw son and I can't answer any of the things you want to know. These sons of bitches are beyond me!"

Freddie stood and walked away with the general to a jeep, unable to stop crying.

"Son I think the war's over for you. You've done one hell of a job and I think it's time you go home."

"Thank you sir," Freddie tried to say.

"You earned it son, you go home and tend to that pretty gal you got there."

As the jeep pulled away, Freddie just stared at the mound of dirt with the wild flowers and wept.

The events that happened to Freddie did happen, all of them. I grew up with this story and know it was true and saw the scars it left. I could in no way convey the true horror of the camps, but I hope I did give a taste of the nightmare.

Next: Chapter 14 Homecoming!


	14. Chapter 14

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 14

Homecoming

Sam's P.O.V.

April 30, 1945

He's coming home. After more than three years my Freddie is coming home! When I got the telegram that told me he would be here May 1st I cried and laughed for hours. His mother just screamed and hugged us all and then told everyone in Seattle that her baby was coming home.

After the show (we were asked to start it up again after the first of the year), Carly and I went to the store to get the fixing's for a great homecoming meal. The butcher is a fan and he knows about Freddie so he cut us some filet minion's for the "medal of honor" winner and even threw in some BACON! I told him he had Christmas cards for life.

I'm so nervous about tomorrow. It's been so long and so much has happened that I worry that maybe he might not want me anymore. Gibby (who got home a month ago himself) told me that all Freddie ever talked about or thought of was me, but I'm still worried. So much has changed.

Well, I still have so much to do, I'm getting my hair done and getting the room upstairs ready for us for tomorrow night. As the day goes on I am feeling like a school girl again. I want to speed up time and see him again. I know now that I won't sleep worth a flip tonight and will end up looking horrible in the morning. God, I feel like I've had eighty cups of coffee, I can't quit bouncing around. I've been through every outfit I own twice just to find the right thing to wear. Mommas got to look good for her man! Jesus, I can't quit smiling! I had no idea that I was this far gone. I'm beyond head over heels in love with Freddie. All this time away has made me insanely in love with him. If I get to the station at four am, is that too early? Of course it is dumbass. Get some sleep!

May 1, 1945

Seattle Train Station

8:30 am

It's here, it's here, the train is finally here. I got up at six o'clock and got everyone here at seven and have been stalking around the station for ninety minutes now, but it's here. Marissa laughed at me and insisted that I meet him first and that they would hang back. I thanked her, but that was my plan anyway.

People begin to step out of the cars and so many of them have uniforms that I feel like it going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack trying to find him. I stand on my tip toes and scan the crowd for him.

I lower myself and suddenly there he is. He's taller than I remember. He looks gaunt and sad. His brown eyes are so flat, no sparkle or joy in them. There is a scar that starts somewhere above his hat and runs down the left side of his forehead down through his eyebrow that stops just short of his eye. He's pale and the uniform just seems to hang off of him. He looks frail and tired.

My tears just flow on their own. My heart speeds up impossibly fast and I can't seem to open my mouth or speak. He doesn't see me in this crowd, after all I'm only five foot three inches tall, and try as I may I can't speak. From in back of me I hear Marissa yell, "Freddie!"

He finally looks my way and we make eye contact. The brown eyes, that were so flat and dead, light up and twinkle and a smile that reaches from ear to ear spreads across his pale face. He sets down the duffel bag he has in his hand, and I can't move. The tears won't stop and I can't move. This is so not what I had planned. Carly, finally came up behind me and pushed me a little and I started to move.

People moved in front of me and I found myself having to move and turn to get through the crowd, making sure that I never lost eye contact with Freddie. He just smiled and stood there waiting for me and smiling. As I moved the urge to feel his arms around me compelled me to move faster. I started to shoulder my through the crowd. The closer I got, the more I began to just shove people out of the way, till finally I shouted, "Move Goddamn it," and began to run full tilt at him. He laughed at me and when I get close enough to him, I'm leaping in the air and wrapping my legs around his waist as he catches me and I press my lips to his.

Every part of me is on fire! I'm crying, laughing, and kissing him at the same time. We melt together in the kiss. I can feel his tongue on my lips and I open for it to dance with mine. I don't give a good damn who's watching or care if they get mad about it, this is our moment and we are damn well going to have it. It's been almost three years in the making we're going to enjoy every minute of it.

I shift around as I moan and he continues to kiss me. His hands are on my back and he begins to work them up to my hair. I've removed (read=ripped) his hat off and am running my hands through his hair. I can feel another scar on the back of his head, but I don't care. I have an urge to rip open his shirt and run my hands through his chest hair, but I'll wait till later for that, we are in a crowd, (damn prudes)!

After ten (yes, ten) minutes of kissing, I set my feet on the ground and we hugged for another five minute as I cried and we both talked words that will always be just between us.

I found that I couldn't or wouldn't let him go. I held on to him and that was just how the day is going to be. Marissa ran up screaming and hugged him saying, "Oh my baby is home safe, oh my baby, I love you so much my son!"

Carly came up next crying as she hugged him and told him,"Oh Freddie, I'm so glad your home. I'd like you to meet your goddaughter, Rose.

She handed her to him and Freddie looked shocked and sad for a minute, but then began to cry and coo at her. She smiled and cooed back and he began to sing to her and telling her that the bad people would never get to her, he would make sure of it. We all just looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Carly took Rose back and then lead Gibby up. I don't know what it is, but something is happening between Gibby and Carly, and it makes me happy for them both.

Freddie just stares at Gibby and says, "Gib."

"Freddie."

They both begin to laugh and then cry as they hug and slap each other's backs.

"God Gibby I've missed you!"

"We did it brother, we made it home," Gibby says, "maybe not in one piece, but we got out alive!"

Freddie looks at Gibby's Dark glasses and lowered his head as he slapped him on the shoulder. It was easy to tell that the bond between the two of them was every bit as strong or even stronger than the bond between Freddie and I. They had shared something that none of us understood and they could help and understand the problems they would both have dealing with these this now. Sam felt a wave of love for Gibby, knowing that he had helped keep Freddie alive and helped get him home to her.

We are walking to the car, my arm still around his waist, and Freddie stops short and bends down and just touches the ground. He looks up at me and says, "Just needed to touch it once."

7:30 pm

We finish the meal and have coffee. Freddie ate like a horse (or like I used to) and I was so pleased. I needed to know that he loved my cooking. He ate the stake and vegetables that I fixed and three pieces of pie. We all laughed and talked and listened to Freddie and Gibby laugh and tell stories about being overseas.

One by one, everyone began to leave. Carly and Gibby were the last, saying they were going to "see a movie for the night", Gibby found this very funny and the two of them and Rose left the apartment, leaving just Freddie and I.

"Well Samantha," Freddie said in his best sexy voice, "I believe we are alone."

"Why Major Benson, are thinking nasty thoughts?" I ask placing one finger in my mouth.

"Since the moment I saw you!"

"Well I have a surprise for you," I said.

I had gone up earlier after everyone but Carly and Gibby had left and changed. I now had on a super soft floor length pink robe.

"And what might that be young lady?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"This!"

I threw open my robe and the red lace lingerie he sent me from Paris was all that I had on! His mouth dropped open and I swear his tongue did a cartoon roll out of his mouth.

"Now if you'll come with me, let's see how long it takes you to get this off!"

I take his hand and we head upstairs.

I'm such a horrible person I know, but this was always meant to be a fifteen chapter story so please sticks with me for just one more. Thanks for all the kind words and support. Let me know if their reunion was what you thought it should be!


	15. Chapter 15

iThe Greatest Generation

Chapter 15

Wake Up, Sam

Sam's P.O.V.

May 1, 1945

As we headed up the steps, I could feel my heart racing in my chest. This is something I had been dreaming of for years now. One touch and I know I'll melt in his hands.

When we get to the room, he spins me around and kisses me so softly that an involuntary moan escaped me. He kissed down to my neck and just under the ear.

"Oooohhh Gggoodd," I moaned and arched my back!

"Mmmmmm," he said softly into my neck, "God you taste so good!"

We fell back onto the bed and I started to pull his tee-shirt off when he suddenly got up and said, "Please don't, this was a mistake."

"Honey, have I done something wrong?" I ask him fearfully.

"No baby, it's not you, it's me. I'm not the same as before Sam, the man that you knew is gone. You don't want to see what I've become. You deserve better, a whole man, not the scared hideous thing that I've become."

"Freddie honey, what are you talking about, I love you and that means all of you," I tell him as I come to stand behind him and wrap my arms around his thin waist.

"Sam, you don't understand, I've been hurt much worse than I ever told you. I'm scared and you'll never be able to look at me and not see the damaged person I am and feel romantic anymore."

"Oh no you don't, you jackass, I've waited for all these years for you because I couldn't and wouldn't live or love without you! I've worried and paced and had my heart broken when you were missing, and I'll be Goddamned if you're going to squirm your way away from me because of some fucking scars. God you really piss me off! I'm I so shallow that looks are all that matter to me. You pampas asshole, how dare you!"

I grab his shirt and rip it off him as he begs again, "Please, no!"

I can help it, I breath in very fast as I see. I let out a small cry of anguish as I see him whimper and try to hide like a little boy who's been caught doing something bad. I cry for him, and he gets mad.

"Ok, you want to see the freak, then lets give you the whole show," he pulls down his pants and boxers and stands naked in front of me, "there that's what you wanted to see isn't it? Well, look at the freak!"

He begins to cry and so do I. His left hip is almost gone, scared to the bone, his left side has a chunk of flesh missing close to the ribs, his right and left shoulders have several healed over scar that I can only guess are bullet holes, he has the same scars on his upper left leg, and a ragged scar from his bellybutton around to is back. He spins around and part of his left cheek of his butt is missing and his back has many scars over it.

He turns back around and he sits on the bed and cries. I walk to him and sit down beside him and touch his shoulder. I can't help but cry, because my man is hurting and that hurts me.

"Sam…," he starts.

"SShh baby, I whisper as I lay my head on his shoulder, "let momma tell you something, this scar here," I kiss the scar on his shoulder, "is very hot, and this one here," I move to his left side and kiss down the length of the scar, "and these others are very sexy because they belong to the man that makes my blood boil, and I'm going to show you just how much you make me hot and wet. Freddie, nothing has changed for me, you're as handsome and hot as ever and it'll take a lot more than some silly scars to turn me off. Now, shut your piehole and take me like the horny vet that you are!"

He smile sat me and with one hand slips the lingerie off me and buries his face in my neck as his hands begin to roam. I can feel him and can tell he's very much ready for anything. His hands find a spot and I feel a shock shoot through me and moan. He kisses down my neck and drives me wild. I begin to rock my hips and I moan,"Freddie, oh Freddie, Freddie…

"Sam wake up, wake up, Sam."

Carly is shaking me.

"Wake up Sam, your humping the bed and calling for Freddie," she giggles.

"Wa… What, I… we were…war," Is all I can say.

"I know, you've been mumbling about war and scars and Freddie all night."

I sat bolt up right and knew I had to get to Freddie. I got out of bed and rushed to the steps, only to meet Freddie on his way up them.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Four- thirty in the morning," he answered.

'I had the most incredible dream about all of us," I start to say.

"Me too."

We look at each other for a minute and then he smiles and asks, "You wouldn't happen to have anything red on underneath your clothes would you?"

"You don't happen to have any scars under that shirt do you?"

We both raise our eyebrows at the same time and smile. We walk into Carly's room.

"Carly, could you let us use your room for a little bit," We both ask.

End

A big thank you to all who reviewed and for sticking with me through this long story. Sorry about no lemon, but I can write steamy, but I just can't write lemons, so please don't hate me.

I have a lot of story ideas in my head and I think I may start a folder one shots to put out short stories of them and see what you think I should do for future chapter stories.

Thanks all!


End file.
